Elemental-Bodied (3.5e Race)
=Elemental-Bodied= Elemental-bodied are Summary::humanoid creatures composed of the primal elements, that form naturally on the elemental planes. They are closely related to elementals, and are intended to be a playable form of the basic elemental species. Personality Elemental-bodied have a wide range of personality, as varied as the primal forces and building blocks of creation that they represent. Many elemental-bodied, however, fall to one of two extremes of either stoicism or emotionality, and a few can be caused to switch between them. A stoic elemental-bodied feels and expresses nearly no emotion, while an emotional elemental-bodied feels their emotions strongly and suddenly, changing at the slightest cause. Physical Description Elemental-bodied are formed of the primal stuff of the elements, although even Air and Fire are somewhat more solid than one might expect. They vaguely resemble androgyne, genderless humans, with no secondary sex characteristics of any kind. They average about 6' tall. Further, they have an internal structure of different forms of elements with vital organs and similar. Relations Elemental-bodied distrust efreet and dao, as the latter often enslave the former. Even djinn and marid are looked on with some suspicion. They get along well with elementals, who they perceive as kin. Nearly every elemental-bodied on the Material Plane is a stranger to the land, with little preconceived notions other than those it might have heard from friends and siblings who had been summoned. Alignment Elemental-bodied tend toward neutrality, although they can be found in any alignment. Lands Elemental-bodied live in their appropriate elemental planes. Sometimes they carve out kingdoms of themselves and like-minded elementals. Other times they're enslaved by genies. Still other times they live solitary lives among their appropriate element. Religion As planar creatures, elemental-bodied are not noted for their piety to any religion. A few worship appropriate elemental gods or the essences of the plane itself. Fewer worship mortals' gods. Language Elemental-bodied are born with an innate knowledge of the appropriate elemental language: Aquan, Auran, Ignan, or Terran. Names Elemental-Bodied are given names by those near them. They have a very practical view of names, taking them only as unique identifiers; they do not name themselves unless necessary, and will shed an old name when the people who use it are gone. They are, however, canny enough to recognize and rebel against derogatory names. Racial Traits The racial traits of Elemental-Bodied depend on their type, but they all have some commonalities: * : Elemental-bodied are slow-witted. They also gain other ability adjustments depending on their type. * Medium Size. Elemental-bodied average about 6' tall. They have no sex or gender. * 20' movement, plus additional movement depending on type. * Outsider Type, appropriate subtype (Air, Earth, Fire, or Water). Elemental-Bodied are native to the appropriate elemental plane, and are (Extraplanar) on the Material Plane. * Elemental Flesh: Elemental-Bodied are counted as Elementals, not Outsiders, for effects that target specific creature types. * Darkvision 60' * Elemental-Bodied do not sleep, and are immune to magic sleep effects. * +4 to saving throws against Poison, Disease, and Paralysis. Elemental-Bodied have an unusual physiology that is not subject to the same constraints as mortals. * Light Fortification (25% chance to negate any critical hit or sneak attack that would not affect an elemental). * Favored Class: and * Automatic Languages: Appropriate elemental language * Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Formian, Ignan, Infernal, Slaad, Terran, Umbral. Elemental-bodied also have additional racial traits by elemental subtype: Airbodied * +2 Dexterity. Airbodied are nimble, and often grow moreso as their power increases. * Airbodied can Fly at a speed of 15' (Perfect), and have a 30' base land speed * +2 bonus on Constitution checks to continue strenuous activity. If using the Tome of Prowess, apply this bonus to Athletics checks. Earthbodied * +2 Strength. Earthbodied are immensely heavy, making lifting other things seem lighter by comparison. * Earthbodied can burrow at a speed of 20'. They do not leave a tunnel when burrowing, and cannot burrow through stone. * +2 bonus on Survival checks. Firebodied * +2 Dexterity. Firebodied are as nimble as airbodied are. * Firebodied have a 20' Climb speed, and have a 30' base land speed. * Firebodied shed light from their bodies, brightly illuminating up to 40', and shedding shadowy illumination over twice that distance. They may change brightness or douse thesmelves to smoulder (5' shadow illumination) as a swift action. * +2 bonus on Balance and Tumble checks. If using the Tome of Prowess, this bonus applies to Acrobatics checks instead. Waterbodied * +2 Strength. Waterbodied are backed by the strength of the oceans. * Waterbodied have a 60' Swim Speed and breathe both water and air. * +2 bonus on Escape Artist checks. Psuedoelementals Elemental-bodied can also take the Psuedoelemental Being feat, which replaces the traits of one of the main elements with a rarer element. Vital Statistics Elemental-Bodied Race-Specific Feats ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Tome Category:Book of Elements Category:Race